


The Taste Of You

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Self-Indulgent, Smut, praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a quickie featuring Lance eating you out. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯EDIT: aaaaaa thank you for all the kudos! Means a lot!





	The Taste Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh heck this is the first time I post smut let me know what y'all think okay? okay,  
> (this is shorter than i intended but,,, eh, it's just smut,)

Your hips stutters as you feel a warm hand squeeze the inside of your thigh. You moan brokenly when you feel another lick against your entrance and hurriedly bury your hands in the boy’s hair. You feel his chuckle rumble through your body and tried your best not to grind down on Lance’s face. He pulled back to kiss your lower abdomen and squeezed your thigh again.

 

“You make such beautiful sounds, baby,” Lance purred lowly against your skin, kissing his way back down again. “Just for me, so beautiful just for me,” he said dizzily before going back to mouthing your sex. You tightened your grip on his hair, encouraging him to go deeper. He groaned lowly and let you pull his head, getting more feverish with his tongue. Your moan comes out high pitched at the feeling and Lance’s name rolls off your tongue easily. He brings his other hand to your soaked pussy and pushed in a finger alongside his tongue.

 

You squeal and instinctively try to squeeze your thighs together, trapping Lance’s head. You feel more than hear him moan softly, stuck between your legs but not stopping his motion either way. He pulls his tongue out and replaces it with a second finger and gives teasing licks to your clit. You thrash more under his touches and can’t help making noise as he pleases you. He drags his tongue against your clit before sucking on it and thrusting his fingers deeper inside of you.

 

Your breathing intensifies as it slowly becomes overwhelming, Lance could do wonders with his mouth. Lance looks up at you and you both see and feel his trademark grin before he pulls away. “Feels good, huh? You coming, baby?” You whine at the low and gravelly voice he uses and thrust against his fingers, desperately purchasing release.

 

You hear him groan and give your cunt soft kisses. “You’re so good, come for me, come for me cariño,” he murmured, speeding up even more and using his tongue again. The only noises leaving you were pants and whines as you rut against his hand and face. Lance hummed in approval at your behavior and you felt him thrust mindlessly against the mattress. Your mind went crazy as your orgasm approached, thinking about how Lance was fucking you so good with just his hand and tongue, only promising more to come.

 

You opened your mouth in a silent scream as you felt the pressure in your lower abdomen let go, arching your back off the bed and your legs beginning to shake. The only noise in the room was Lance’s low, almost feral, groan and the occasional slurping noise.

 

You exhaled loudly, your legs giving out entirely, making Lance grip onto them out of reflex. He slowly rode you through your orgasm and pulled away before the oversensitivity hit. As he pulled his head away, you heard him take a deep inhale before panting. You smile at the thought of Lance forgetting to breathe, too focused on you to realize he needed air to survive. He lowers his head back down to kiss the inside of your thighs softly. You giggle and squirm slightly but don’t pull away from his touch. You feel a short exhale out of his nose as he nuzzles your thighs.

 

“Sorry for almost crushing you with them,” you say shyly. Lance perks up and looks at you with a dizzy smile.

 

“Are you kidding me? Ever since I was able to put my hand on these I wished nothing more than that.” You chuckle, still squirming under his touch. “Now, I’m pretty sure I’m harder than a rock from hearing you, do you mind giving me a hand?”


End file.
